Power cut
by Nzmaorigirl
Summary: There is a power cut at PPTH due to a heavy storm which results in a tornado. While everyone is surviving while two people are stuck in the elevators and noone knows. TragicRomance. HouseCam R&R Please. Chapter 12 up now! Fast update! please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE- POWER CUT.**

**SUMMARY- THE POWER AT PPTH IS CUT DUE TO A HEAVY STORM THINGS DON'T GET ANY BETTER WHEN TORNADO STRUCKS.THEY HAVE ENOUGH BACKUP POWER FOR THE MACHINES BUT NOT FOR THE ELEVATORS. EVERY ONE TRIES THEIR BEST TO SURVIVE WHILE TWO PEOPLE ARE STUCK IN THE ELEVATORS AND NOONE KNOWS. TRAGIC/ROMANCE. PLEASE R&R**

**A/N- HEY I KNOW THIS ELEVATOR THING HAS BEEN WRITTEN MANY TIMES BUT THIS IS GONNA BE DIFFERENT PLEASE ENJOY! OH YEAH ALSO I AM NOT GONNA JUST GET TO THE POWER CUT OF THE STORY STRAIGHT AWAY, THAT MIGHT NOT COME UNTIL CHAPTER 2 OR 3, I AM GONNA TAKE MY TIME WITH THIS STORY AND NOT RUSH IT, PLEASE ENJOY!**

It was a dull rainy day at PPTH, they were getting sick of the over flowing of the clinic with people with the flu so Cameron went to look for a case for the team to solve when they got in.

"I found one, 16 year old female," Cameron announced as she walked in.

"Great," House said sarcastically, "What are the symptoms?"

"Abdominal pain, loss of appetite, vomitting after adominal pain begins, fever of 99° F to 102F, Painful urination and severe cramps."

"It's appendicitis," House said timidly.

"You're not even gonna read the file?"

"No, what's the point if I already know it's appendicitis? Schedule an operation for her appendix to be removed, have them take her to recovery, keep her overnight and she should be fine."

Without question she left to follow the orders he gave.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

Cameron returned to the conference room after about two hours with the patient who has appendicitis.

"Is the patient in recover Cameron?" House asked.

"No, she's still in line for an operation."

"Well, to pass the time either find me a file of someone who's actually dying or sit down and do something."

So she figured House was always right so she decided she should listen now rather than come back a couple of hours later with nothing still, which was when she was wondering where Foreman and Chase were, since they hadn't arrived yet.

"Where's Foreman and Chase?" Cameron asked curiously.

"Called in sick."

"Both of them?"

"Yep, so looks like it's just me and you today."

"How fun," she said sarcastically.

"Cheer up Cameron, you don't always have to be so sad."

"You know what, I'm just gonna look for a case, I'd rather be bored than annoyed."

"Fine, but we can't avoid eachother forever." House said pretending to care.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

She came back an hour later with news that a patient had come and that her and House were needed to examine the patient to see what was wrong he had no visible cuts or bruises that they could see without lifting the clothes but House and Cameron had to examine further.

"I got a case House, 15-year old male."

"What's his symptoms?"

"He just arrived now and we got the job of examining him for any cuts or bruises and determining the symptoms."

"Great, you got us the boring job," he said as he left. A couple of minutes later he came back, "Well, are you coming Cameron?"

"What? Yeah." She followed him to the patients room.

Once there House introduced himself, "Dr. House and Dr. Cameron, what's your name?"

The kid answered, "Tim."

"Why are you here Tim?"

"If I knew why would I be here?" he asked in a disrespectful manner.

House then turned to the mother, "What happened for you to bring your son here?"

"He's got tonsillitis, he fainted though."

"Is he on drugs or any medication?"

"Penicillin only."

"Has he had a reaction to penicillin ever?"

"No, he hasn't, this isn't the first time he's had tonsillitis but this is the first time he has had a reaction to it."

"Hmm... Cameron, check the kid out for strep throat, be back with the results in an hour," she left not wanting to get into an argument.

"Strep throat doctor?" the mother asked

"Yes, it's the inflammation of the tonsills which could lead to a potentially problematic situation concerning the heart, the worst case at the moment he will need to get his tonsills removed but that doesn't stop the strep it just lowers the chances."

"Oh, is there any way that this could be the reason for his father's death?"

"What did he die of?"

"Heart attack."

"Possibly then, so do we want to get him better?"

"Yes, of course, I would do anything to not lose my only child."

"Well, then sign these," he said handing her some papers, "To sum it up all it says is that you hold all the responsibility should anything happen to your son and you will allow us to give any necessary operations and medication to your son."

"Oh, yes sure," She signed the papers and handed them back.

"Dr. Cameron should have the results in about 45 minutes so I will find you then."

"Sure, thanks Dr. House."

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

Two hours later they both found themselves sitting in the conference room bored again, there patient had been confirmed to have strep in the near future if he didn't do anything about it, he was scheduled for surgery, prescribed meds then was told he could go home at the end of the day. For them the day couldn't get any worse the winds were stronger than ever, the storm was worsening, they thought there might be a tornado or something today.

There wasn't much time to think about it when both of there pagers went off, Cameron picked hers up and it read: _'You and House come to the patients room now!'_

"House, they want us to go down to the patients room now," Cameron said as she noticed that House was still ignoring his pager.

"Fine, I'm coming, go call the elevator and I'll be there in a minute."

'Ding,' the elevator had arrived and Cameron had to hold it open for House as he was only just starting to come now, which was when she actually wondered whether the elevators were safe in whether like this but she decided to give it a miss as House had entered and pressed the down button.

All of a sudden the elevator stopped mid floor and the power fluttered off. There was only enough emergency power left for the light to run so they were stuck.

**A/N: PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IF YOU LIKE IT I WILL UPDATE SOON, IF NOT THAT'S OK, I'LL JUST DISCONTINUE WRITING IT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY GUYS, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER MUCH APPRECIATED, THIS COULD BE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR A WHILE THOUGH, SO PLEASE ENJOY!**

_'Great stuck in here with him,' _Cameron was thinking, _'Just what I need!'_

House wasn't to thrilled about it either but at least it stopped him from having to see patients for a while. So they just stood there in silence listening to the rain hoping that they will both be safe, which was when they decided to talk.

"Cameron, do you have your phone or pager on you?"

"I have my phone but it's flat, my pager is on the table in the conference room."

"Great, so we're stuck in here, while the hospital may be getting destroyed," House said sarcastically.

"While you're no better, where's your phone and pager?"

"My desk."

"Right," after that it went back to a total silence other than the creaking of the elevator.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

Meanwhile Cuddy was upstairs in Wilson's office panicking, "Where are House and Cameron when you need them," she asked very anxiously.

"I'm sure they're fine, Lisa," Wilson reassured her.

"But that's the thing what if they're not, I'm going down to his office to check why he's not answering his phone or pager."

"Ok, but you're not going alone, I'm coming with you," Wilson rushed after her so he could make sure she didn't get hurt.

They both ran side by side to House's office, Cuddy could sense that something wasn't right, she can understand why House wouldn't answer but couldn't understand why Cameron wouldn't answer, so she was kind of worrying.

Once there all they found was an empty office and an empty conference room, but there on House's desk they spotted his phone and his pager.

"Explains why House isn't answering,"Cuddy said inspecting the phone and pager. Then spotted Cameron's pager on the table in the conference room. Before she walked over to it she spotted a message running across House's pager reading: _'Can you and Cameron come down to the patients room now, please?'_ Which was when she realised that they could be stuck somewhere.

"James , I'm going to check the elevators down the hall from here, maybe they're stuck, in there because according to both their pages they were heading down there."

"Ok, you do that, and do you want me to call the fire department?"

"That would be great thanks," She said greatfully as she walked towards the elevators.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

They had broken the silence again realizing that they weren't gonna find anything else to do, so they sat on seperate halves of the floor and started talking again.

"Do you think anyone even knows we're in here?" Cameron asked starting to get annoyed.

"I don't know, all we can do is sit here and hope. We also shouldn't be arguing all the time, just because I have said somethings to you before doesn't mean that they're still true," he said before he was interrupted by a voice over the elevator intercom.

"House? Cameron?" They heard Cuddy say.

Cameron picked up the receiver and said, "Cuddy, we're down here, stuck in between the two floors, we're both fine."

"Well, that's what I'm afraid of, there is a tornado coming, we are getting the fire department in now, I don't know if they can get you guys up though."

"Try your best please, I can't live down here for ever."

"I'll try, the fire men just arrived, now, does House have his vicodin with him for his leg?"

There was a short silence while Cameron asked him then answered.

"No, he doesn't it's in the conference room but we should be fine for now."

"Ok, the fire men are looking at it now."

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

Cameron was starting to worry now but started to talk to get her mind off things.

"What did you mean before when you were talking about things you said to me in the past that might not be true anymore?" She asked House curiously.

"Well, I said so many horrible things to you and being in this situation, you don't really realize how much you care until fate brings you together."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying that I realized we may not make it out of this alive, so I'm telling you straight out that I care about you." He said to clear up her confusion.

"Oh, my gosh you don't know what that means to mean, House," She said as she saw him slowly inching closer to her to put his arm around her.

He wished that he could just put his arm around her and tell her everything was gonna be ok, but he couldn't because for once he didn't know so he just put his arm around her and decided to say nothing.

Cameron noticing that drew in a heavy breath, she always wanted him to care about her but she thought it was weird but she decided to just live with it so she laid back to relax.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

It had been over two hours and the fire man still hadn't figured out a safe way to get them out so House and Cameron thought it could be their last chance ever to get together, even though they both were not thinking straight House pressed his lips to hers and started undoing her clothes, all that was in his mind being, now or never.

She acknowledged that by opening her mouth allowing his entry, then undid his clothes in response, with the same thing going through her mind.

House had her pinned to the ground, kissing her all over, but they both quickly jolted up as they felt the elevator shaking, banging on the sides of the walls.

"I'm scared, House."

"So am I Cameron," he said putting a comforting arm around her, "I understand if you don't want to be with me, because you are with Chase."

"No, I **was **with Chase, we broke up a couple of days ago," she said emphasising the word 'was.'

"Well, whatever happened, I'm sorry," House said sympathetically.

"So am I, that's not how I wanted it to end, I suspect that's why he called in sick today because he was sick of seeing me," she said on the verge of tears at this very topic.

House couldn't really say anything else so he pulled her closer, hugged her and quietly muttered, "Everythings gonna be ok."

**A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry the update was delayed for so long please review and tell me what you think of it! I don't know when I can update again but I will try and update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the feed back of the first 2 chapters, sorry for the late update hope you enjoy!**

The fire department was still doing everything they could to pull Cameron and House up but the storm was becoming rougher and rougher, the tornado could hit any minute. They also had to take into account there own lives aswell, everyone was fearing for their life at the moment.

Meanwhile House and Cameron were down in the elevator making love, because they decided it was now or never since they thought they weren't gonna make it anyway so any new life that was created inside Cameron it wouldn't matter because they both wouldn't be alive.

But in the meantime they forgot all about what would happen if they did make it out alive and Cameron did get pregnant, they forgot all of it they were just taking in eachother realizing how they've been longing for this for ages.

"I love you Allison," House said, "What ever happens, I love you."

"I love you too Greg," she whispered as they both got up and got dressed again preparing for what was about to come.

They could both here the winds getting worse and worse but then all of a sudden they heard this huge smashing sound, the sound of windows smashing. they were both so worried that the firemen were just gonna accidentally drop the elevator dropping them to their death as they could feel the elevator dropping very slowly.

The plan was to get it down low enough, then let it drop naturally so noone will die but they may get hurt, that plan was going quite smoothly until the first blow from the tornado came, it had knocked everyone off their feet, terrifying them, but the worst thing when everyone fell down they accidentally released the elevator which went crashing down to the ground.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

**...BEFORE THE ELEVATOR HIT THE GROUND, (CAMERON AND HOUSE)...**

"Greg, I am so terrified, what if we do die?" Cameron was worrying maybe a little too much.

"Well, come here, I will hold you, if we die we die together, in eachothers arms," House said opening his arms out to Cameron.

When she had finally movved close enough for him to hold her, they heard the next big blow, but before they knew it Cameron was in tears fearing for her life, House was hugging her and the elevator was falling very fast to the ground, that they would be lucky to live.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

"What the hell did you just do!" Cuddy screamed at the firemen, as she started going down to where the bottom of the elevator would be, "You may have just killed the both of them!" she sreamed at them as they followed along with Wilson no matter how dangerous it was.

She was in tears, thinking of what would happened if two of the best doctors in the hospital died, how would they survive after it was all over.

Once down the bottom, she ran to the elevator doors, "Open it!" she ordered as she moved, so the firemen got out some tools and was trying to open the doors.

"We can't, it's stuck," one of the firemen said.

"You have got to try harder if they are dead in there I will make sure when this is all over I will kill you myself!" Cuddy was hysterical, worrying, over reacting and all that.

"The only thing that we can open it with is something hard, metal and something that can slip through the door."

Cuddy had a lot of rage at the moment, "Move I will do it myself!" Cuddy said as she picked up one of the tools and started smashing the door in, "Wilson I am gonna need some doctors with two gurneys," she said as she was smashing the door open.

Not wanting to mess with her he made some phone calls and did it.

It was taking her longer than she expected but mainly because the firemen were trying to stop her, but finally she got it open.

The first words to come out of her mouth was, "Oh my gosh they're..."

**A/N: OMG I am so sorry I'm leaving a huge cliffhanger here and I'm also sorry it's so short. I'm tossing and turning on whether to put dead or alive, what do you think. Please review, then I will write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys time for another chapter of power cut sorry for the cliffhanger, but I finally made a decision. Thanks for the feedback for the last chapter, please enjoy!**

"...Alive, it's a miracle," Cuddy said exasperated as she saw them lying there cuddled into each other, they were breathing but knocked out. Cuddy was so happy she could almost cry, she didn't know what cuts or bruises they had all she knew was they were ok.

The worst of the tornado was yet to come so the best place to be was down in the basement but they didn't know how they were going to save alot of patients from the fate of the tornado, the ones that could walk, could come down to the basement themselves, those in critical conditions, will need to be carefully brought down by every single staff member in the hospital. All Cuddy and Wilson were worried about was getting House and Cameron safely down to the basement and gather up enough medical supplies such as painkillers, antibiotics, etc to actually care for the patients during this terrible tragedy.

It took over an hour to get as many people as they could fit into the basement with out squashing anyone, they had gathered all the food and most of the medical supplies up in the hospital, there was even a bit of electricity down there for thoses needing there life support plugged in, they were also backed up by batteries so there was no worry there, they even brought two extra ones down in case House and Cameron needed them.

House and Cameron were lying there peacefully on their gurneys as doctor's were attending to them, so far so good, there wasn't really that much damage to House, his leg is really gonna hurt when he awakes, plus he'll need a new cane as his old one had snapped in two. But Cameron, they picked up some slight bleeding on the top of her head, they guessed it was where her head hit House's cane causing it to snap in half so she had a concussion so it really wasn't good for her to be knocked out at the moment because this could be the last time she's seen alive if she doesn't wake up, so Cuddy had the doctor's try everything.

When finally she wole up but in great pain so the doctors hung a morphine drip from her gurney, taking off some of the pain from her.

"Where's House?" was the first things she said, "is he okay?"

"House is fine Cameron, he's still knocked unconscious but all that he needs to worry about is his leg but you, you have a concussion which is why we had to wake you up, apparently you smashed your head on House's cane and broke the cane so that's also something House needs to worry about," Cuddy explained, "speaking of House though he should be waking up any moment now."

When House woke up he only just realized how much pain he was in, even though Cuddy had dosed him with morphine, but it was only just starting to kick in.

"Cuddy, where's Cameron?" House asked weakly.

"She's fine, House she's awake aswell, what exactly happened between the two of you, Cameron asked me the exact same thing. Are you two seeing eachother?"

"Of course not," Cameron now spoke.

"Cameron!" House exclaimed as he attempted to get up, but failed so he decided to try something new, "Cuddy can you please wheel my bed over to hers?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered as she ordered two doctors to do so.

"Cameron?" House said, "are you okay?"

"Yes House I'm fine, I only have a concussion, that's all. We might not be fine in 9-10 months though," Cameron replied.

"Why not?" House asked as he had completely forgotten what they had done in the elevator.

"I might be pregnant, remember," she whispered so only he could hear her. Cuddy noticed that and was curious but she had more important things to worry about like the patient welfare.

She decided to go visit all the patients make sure there treatment was fine.

Well Cuddy did that Cameron and House continued talking.

"Well, Cameron, if you are pregnant with my child we will find a way to work things out, I would love it, but what about us? What happens there?"

"Well, after we both have fully recovered then we will have our first official date and see what happens from there," she said quietly still so noone could hear.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this chapter is so short but it would have never gotten out if I didn't end it here. Please review, tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, much appreciated keep it coming. Enjoy chapter 5!**

The storm was calming down a bit but from what they could hear the storm was smashing windows, they decided that someone will go up and check in about an hour. Noone was really that hopeful about the power because it had been flickering on and off for the last hour and a half so they just waited, and waited and waited.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

The hour had gone past and it got quieter and quieter up there, so Cuddy decided she was gonna go check it out, so with out telling anyone she went upstairs to see how things were, from what she could see the tornado was gone, so she walked a little further and saw that she was wrong, it was not over, there was another huge gust of wind coming towards the hospital and when it hit, it shattered a couple of windows by Cuddy, which frightened her, she could feel a stabbing pain in her back, and she knew she had a huge piece of glass stuck in her, she kept going until she was so close to the basement door when she slipped and fell on her stomach and there was nothing she could do, she glass was sticking through her back into her liver making internal bleeding from the liver.

"HELP!" she screamed, "HELP, I AM UP HERE, HELP ME!"

Luckily for her Wilson heard her and came running up.

"Oh my gosh Cuddy, there is a spare gurney down there, I will take you down there and I will get a team to do surgery right away with the resources we have down there," he said as he lifted her up into a standing position and started walking very slowly with her back down to the basement.

"The storm is not over yet James, it's worse than I feared, we only got enough food to last for tonight and tomorrow, some of our patients aren't gonna survive either," Cuddy said as she cried on his shoulder.

"Yeah well some of the terminal cancer patients down here it is there last day to live, and I think they'd rather spend it with there family than to be down here, doomed until they die," Wilson said as he put her on the gurney on her stomach, the went to find the best surgical team.

When he came back he told her, "I have the best surgical team for you here, but the thing is there is no morphine for the pain afterwards, the last of it has been used, even House and Cameron are without morphine and when it wears of they will both be in excruciating pain," Wilson explained.

"Do it, please just get this thing out of me, I'd rather live in pain for a while then to die," she said, as Wilson nodded to the surgeon allowing him to do the surgery.

Cuddy was lucky that the doctors could knock her out during the surgery though, but she would wake up not long after the surgery in pain, the first step was to remove the glass from her back, patch that up then turn her over and operate on her liver, to stop the internal bleeding, before she bled to death.

After the surgery Wilson was sitting by her bedside for the moment that she woke up, which was real soon.

"Ouch," he heard the words come from Cuddy's mouth, "James make it stop it's killing me, help," there really wasn't anything Wilson could do, she just needed to stay calm.

"Lisa, come on you can do this, just stay calm, forget about the pain," Wilson tried to help.

"How can I stay calm Wilson it's killing me," Cuddy said.

"Does any one have any kind of pain meds in here?" Wilson asked remembering that House had vicodin, maybe it would do the trick for a little while, "House can I borrow a couple of vicodin please and you will get a full new prescription after we all get out of here, but it's only a matter of time before the whole place collapses, I fear that hardly anyone will survive," Wilson finished as he went over to House and grabbed two vicodin.

To everyone's surprise Wilson was right the place was starting to collapse, so everyone was so scared and worried at the same time, noone knew whether they were gonna live or whether they were gonna die, so Wilson held onto Cuddy and House held onto Cameron, parts of the building were falling all around them and all Cameron could think was, '_omg, I'm gonna die, luckily Foreman and Chase didn't come in today,'_ she was not only fearing for her own life she was fearing for everyone elses.

All of a sudden there was screaming, a big bang and then nothing...

**A/N: Hey sorry for leaving a cliff hanger like this but to find out who survived and who didn't, please review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't written in a while I just lost the will to write because I had run out of good ideas, I'm not too sure if anyone really reads my stories any more but here is chapter 6.**

The storm was finally over, it had taken out just about the whole hospital, killing many patients and staff members, noone was actually sure who was dead and who was alive but on the outside there were fire engines outside with a search and rescue team, the first person they recovered was Wilson, who was fine he was fully conscious and wanted to stay to make sure everyone else was alive.

He decided that he should inform Chase and Foreman of the situation so he called them both and they came in as fast as they could. The fire department had alot of medical things and gurneys with them, and a fully prepared medical team as for some of the people it could be too late to get them to another hospital so Chase, Foreman and Wilson hung around to be a helping hand.

The next person recovered from the rubble was Cuddy, Wilson was so relieved to see her come out but was also worried because he saw that she was unconscious, he rushed over to help investigate.

The previous surgery that had been done on her liver had been undone, she was back with internal bleeding in her liver, from the piece of glass. Wilson was scared for her life, but she came through surgery just fine and this time she had pain killers in her but she still remained unconscious as she was taken to the nearest hospital.

Patient after patient came out, some dead some alive all rushed to hospital, Wilson waited hour after hour but still no sign of House and Cameron.

Wilson was scared for them and was worried about what would happen if it got dark before they were found. Just when he had almost given up hope of them been found, they found House but no Cameron, Cameron was still somewhere in all the rubble. House was knocked unconscious and was bleeding heavily from many places the doctors weren't sure he was gonna make it but they got the bleeding under control and rushed him to the nearest hospital.

Chase and Foreman were hoping that Cameron wasn't going to die but what it seemed now there were no signs of her, not even a body, the search and rescue team had to dig further down to recover either a body or her alive. They weren't to sure which one yet.

The search dragged on for hours and hours, Cuddy had regained consciousness at the hospital she had been taken to and so had House, they were both being kept informed of the events happening and that there was still no luck in finding Cameron yet, both Cuddy and House wanted to come back to the scene but were told they are not strong enough and they could die out there so they gave up trying.

Five hours had gone on and still no luck so the search and rescue were gonna call the search for people off, they were gonna resume tomorrow with a body recovery mission. That was until they heard a scream of pain down in the rubble so one of the fire men jumped down to investigate what was going on, and whether they had just imagined it because they were hoping, but they didn't imagine it, it was a scream, a scream for help. It was Cameron.

They didn't know what to do though because her leg was stuck under a part of the building, so they got Foreman, Chase, Wilson and a couple of surgeons safely down there to take a look at her situation.

After a while of looking they gave her the options, she either had her leg amputated, had the rock removed and probably bleed to death, or have the rock removed and face a possibility of amputation anyway. She knew she definitely didn't want to lose her leg so she made a finally decision and said she wants the rock removed but asked if they could knock her out or something, they could, but before they did Cameron had one last thing to say.

"Tell House I love him, if I don't make it," she said before they knocked her out.

* * *

It took a while but they were all safe and sound in another hospital, Cuddy and House were doing fine, but Cameron was still knocked out, noone was sure when she was gonna wake up if she was gonna wake up. She was in a coma.

House was alright to be up and about but only in a wheelchair accompanied by either Wilson, Foreman or Chase, he spent all his waking hours sitting by Cameron's bedside just hoping that she will wake up out of her coma, every day he would stay until 8pm then be escorted back to his room by Wilson.

Every day the doctors would check for any change in Cameron's symptom's. Her only symptom's at the moment were a coma but the doctor's decided to do a full body scan on her to see if they can determine why she has been out so long. So they took bloods and everything then went of for four and a half hours.

Wilson was the first one the doctors let know, so Wilson went to House and Cuddy.

"There is a new symptom discovered but not one that explains her coma," Wilson said.

"What is it?" House and Cuddy both said at the same time.

"She is pregnant, about a week and a half," Wilson said, as the expressions on House's and Cuddy's face dropped.

"How can that be?" Cuddy said.

"well..." House started, "there was this one time me and Allison thought we were gonna die in the elevator and you know how it goes from there," House finished.

**A/N: Hey sorry for no updates please review. I am gonna update my other stories before I update this one again. So please let me know whether you like this chapter or not.**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hey guys thanks for the feedback for the last chapter I posted, here's chapter 7. Please enjoy...

It had been three and a half months since the huge disaster, everyone was pulling their lives back together, PPTH was nearly fully restored back to its original state, everything was almost back the way it was except for Cameron.

Cameron was still in a coma, three and a half months pregnant now, and noone knew what caused the coma, or why she won't wake up. Noone even knew if she was gonna wake up, they all thought that it was a miracle that there was still a baby growing inside of her in the state that she was in. They would have thought that she would have miscarried or something by now, but the baby was a fighter, just like Cameron. She got scanned for anything new every single day, but still nothing popped up, but the baby was alive and kicking.

* * *

House was puzzled, it was the most puzzling thing that he had ever come across during his whole career as a doctor. For once in his life he had no idea what was wrong, medically with someone. All he knew was what she went through that day of the disaster and that she was pregnant. There didn't happen to be anything else physically wrong with her or anything that could be seen in tests, MRIs or anything, House was stumped.

He was soon snapped out of his thoughts though as Cuddy came into the room.

"Hey," she said simply, "The construction builders tell me that Princeton Plainsboro teaching hospital will be safe to move back into tomorrow," she said.

"Great," House said, because that's all he could think of.

"How is she doing?" Cuddy said trying to help the awkward situation.

"Still no change and I don't know why," House said real frustrated.

"She's not your case House, you don't even work at this hospital," Cuddy said trying to improve his mood.

"She will be though because I am having her transferred to our hospital tomorrow, I can't leave her here. She's carrying my child," the frustration House felt was really deepening he couldn't help it though.

"I know how you feel House," Cuddy tried to reason, "I know how it feels to have someone you love dearly in hospital," Cuddy said.

"No you don't!" House exclaimed, thinking that she had never had anyone in hospital before as serious as Cameron.

"Yes, I do House," Cuddy sighed as she decided that she might as well tell House because maybe it will help him feel a bit better. "A few years back, do you remember that guy that I was dating, his name was Henry," Cuddy started.

"Yeah, what ever happened to him?" House questioned, "he was a nice bloke you two were good together. You were less grumpier when he was around."

"Well you know when I took that month and a half off of work because I said my boyfriend left me," Cuddy started, hoping that House didn't want to know.

"Yeah.." House said hoping that she would continue.

"Well he didn't leave me," Cuddy said as she was on the verge of tears, "he died in hospital," she finished as tears started pouring down her eyes.

"Oh..." House said not sure he knew what to say anymore, "what happened?"

"We were in a car accident, I was driving," Cuddy began in between tears, " I got out without a scratch but Henry died later the same day in the hospital. All I could think of then was why him, why not me," Cuddy said sobbing harder.

House was unable to just sit there and watch his boss cry because of the pain she felt of losing her boyfriend, so he pulled her close to him to give her a hug.

"So I do know how it feels House," Cuddy finished as she hugged into House.

"I am so sorry, I had no idea," House began, "Henry was a lovely man, if only you had of told me or Wilson when it happened." House was comforting her as she was just sobbing harder. "You need to stop blaming yourself Cuddy, you can't stop the inevitable, it was obviously his time but it wasn't yours," House was giving it his best attempt to comfort her and make her feel better, "Henry wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened," House finished.

Hearing that Cuddy turned to look at House.

"He wouldn't?" she asked with a questioning look, with tears still in her eyes.

"No he wouldn't, he would want you to move on with your life. The only date you have had since then was with Wilson and that wasn't really a real date," House said to her.

"Maybe I just wasn't interested in him, the way I'm interested in you," Cuddy confessed, but once she had she wished that she hadn't.

House was surprised to hear that from Cuddy.

"I'm with Cameron now, I am gonna be a father is the baby is fine. But I am scared that Allison want make it," House said in a worried tone.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Cuddy said, "and you're right you are the father of Cameron's baby, I shouldn't have said anything," Cuddy said to him.

"I'm glad you did," House said as Cuddy smiled at him.

* * *

It had been 6 months since the disaster, everything was back to normal, well almost everything. The hospital was restored to it's normal look, and people were pulling their lives and careers back together, the only thing that still wasn't the same was that Cameron was still in an unexplained coma.

She was now 6 months pregnant, House had kind of given up on Cameron waking up, he figured that the baby may be the only thing keeping Cameron alive and that once the baby was born then she would die. He was scared for her life, he didn't know if he would be able to look after a child without her. He still wished every single day though that she would wake up but as everyday went on she was examined, the baby was fine and so was Cameron except for the fact that she was in a coma.

Meanwhile Cuddy had taken House's advice and asked Wilson out on another date which he gladly accepted, so they had been dating for almost 3 months now.

Cuddy had come by to check on Cameron to see if anything had changed, in doing so she saw House sitting by her bedside checking all by himself, and also checking on their baby to make sure the heartbeat was still perfectly normal.

Cuddy thought the sight of seeing House actually caring was beautiful, she almost didn't want to interupt but she did.

"How is she doing House?" Cuddy asked.

"Same old, nothing has changed, baby is healthy," House said, "How are you, I hear things with Wilson are going great," House said to her.

"They are, but it's not quite the same," Cuddy replied.

"The same as what?" he asked her.

"The same as Henry, or the same as.." Cuddy trailed off, because she didn't want to say it, not now, not here it wasn't the right time.

"Same as?" House questioned again, "come on you can tell me anything," House said, "even the most embarassing things.

"I want to be with you," Cuddy said, house tried to interupt and say something but she didn't allow him to she continued, "but I know you can't because you're with Cameron, and I understand that. But I think you also need to understand the fact that she may never come out of this coma House," Cuddy explained herself.

House tried once more to cut in but she didn't allow him to.

"I am so sorry I know you do not need this right now, but I needed to say something, because I am days from moving in with Wilson, and I'm not sure that I want to," Cuddy said, "but there is nothing else for me so I might aswell. Just know House I am always here for you if you need me," Cuddy said as she turned to leave with tears in her eyes.

As she was trying to leave she felt a warm hand on her arm stopping her from leaving. That gesture just made her cry. House pulled her a little close to her as she tensed up so he decided to say something to clear the air.

"Don't worry Cuddy, no need to tense up I'm not going to kiss you," he said making her relax a bit, "but why couldn't you tell me any of this before, and why didn't you tell me when Henry died, I would have been there for you like you are here for me now," House said.

"I have kind of lost hope for Cameron waking up out of this I think it is time to call her parents and family in again, because I am thinking the best thing to do is wait a month, have her on steroids to grow the baby's lungs then pull the plug. It's over Cuddy," House said as he looked defeated.

"Are you sure?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes I am," House said, "we are going to have to discuss things with her family though because I'm not married to her or anything," House said and Cuddy just nodded in agreement.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far, and this has got to be the longest chapter in the whole story, lol. Hope you liked it, please review, and I will try and update ASAP! Reviews are my motivation for writing faster.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reviewing, Since I like this story here's another chapter. Please enjoy chapter 8.**

It had been one month, the baby's lungs were fully developed and Cameron's family was fully informed of what was to happen and why, but they were still sad that it had to come to this.

The doctors had to give her a caesarean as she was not conscious to push the baby out, the doctors did not even know if the baby would survive but they were hopeful.

The baby was put safely into an incubator, where it would stay until she is ready to come home with her father House.

Meanwhile they all had a really hard task to do the family, House and Cuddy had gathered in Cameron's room to say their farewells to Cameron before the plug was pulled.

"I love you Cameron," House said, "I will take good care of our baby girl, I will name her Allison," House said as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

Once all the family had time to say goodbye they switched the machines of watching her chest rise and fall, waiting until it stopped to let her rest in peace.

The strange thing was though that her chest didn't stop it kept on going, it looked as if she hadn't given up just yet.

"Check her pulse," Cuddy said to House as House moved round to the side of the bed and checked.

"It is normal," House said, "it appears that she is not dead yet, she may live," House said sounding a bit happier, but also not trying to get the families hopes up.

"It's a miracle," Cuddy said, "she is holding on, she doesn't even know she has a child," Cuddy said.

"Yes, she is my little miracle," House said, "and baby Allison House is a little miracle child," House said as he left the room to go and see how his daughter was doing.

Cuddy followed because she couldn't help herself she really wanted to see the really tiny 3 pound baby, even though it eventually made her cry to see something that she could never have, she didn't care. The baby had to be in the hospital for another week and a half before House could even think about taking her home.

"Oh my god!" House exclaimed, "I haven't even went shopping for baby things yet," House was getting a bit panicky.

"Don't worry House, your child can use the stuff I bought for the child I was gonna adopt, because it is never gonna happen for me anyway," Cuddy said frowning.

"Really, thank you so much, that's one stress lifted off my mind," he said grateful to the woman standing before him.

As they finally reached the ward where all the new born babies were delivered to they stopped at the counter to see the charge nurse just to let them know that they were going in.

"You can go in Dr. Cuddy," the charge nurse said straight away, "not here to frighten any of the new parents are you Dr. House?" the nurse said.

"No I'm here to see my daughter," he said smartly before moving past her leaving the nurse there dumb struck she didn't realise that the rumours were true that House actually did have a child.

The nurse stood there and observed for a little while, she was so shocked by what she saw before her, she didn't think that it was humanly possible for House to actually acting like a human being, but she saw it.

House couldn't believe that he was touching his own child, his own flesh and blood. If he had of told himself that something like this would happen to him five years ago he wouldn't have believed it, which is why it is so unbelievable, him as a father. He wasn't even sure that he would make a good father.

He then remembered that Cuddy was in the room, he nodded towards her allowing her to touch the child.

"Hello little Allison Cameron House," House said to her. He was just looking on at her when he could've sworn that she smiled at him.

"Looks like she likes the name you chose House," Cuddy said as she was softly holding onto the baby's hand.

It was such a moment they wanted to save for the rest of their lives, the first time baby smiles.

The moment was so great that he didn't realise his pager was ringing until Cuddy informed him, so he pulled it out of his jacket in case it was news about Cameron, it said: _'House, come quick it's Cameron.'_

House wasn't sure what to think whether it's bad news or good news either way he grabbed his cane and rushed off out of the maternity ward informing Cuddy as Cuddy rushed after him just in case House hurt himself by accident.

They were both as dumbstruck as eachother when they reached her room and saw the sight that was before them, they weren't sure they even wanted to go in.

**A/N: I am so sorry for leaving a cliffhanger like this, but I figured that leaving a cliff hanger will make more people review, because you guys will be anxiously awaiting the next chapter, again I'm terribly sorry. LOL! Please review and the next chapter gets posted in one to two days.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, I love them, keep them coming. Here is chapter 9.**

What they saw was Allison Cameron all up and about but it looked as if she had gone mad, she was screaming at her family and at the nurses trying to help her, she even held the pole to her IV drip up in the air, threatening anyone with it who came near her.

Even though she was unwell she didn't know it all House and Cuddy could hear her screaming from outside was, "Who are you, what do you want! Leave me alone!" It was as if she had lost her long term memory, she didn't even know where she was or who she was.

House and Cuddy decided that it would be better to go in and see if there was anything that they could do to help so they went in.

Cameron continued to step back, "Who are you!" she shouted, "what do you want with me!!"

"Allison, it's me House, you are in Princeton Plainsboro teaching hospital..." House was saying before she interupted him.

"Where's Karen, and what am I doing here I live in Chicago," Cameron said still furious.

House was looking over at Cameron's mother with curiousity, House had never heard of a Karen connected to Cameron before so Cameron's mother beckoned House to come out of the room.

He followed. "Who is Karen?" House asked.

"Karen is her baby sister," her mother started.

"Where is she, Cameron seems to really want to see her," House said questioning.

"She's dead," the mother said, "7 years ago there was a terrible accident Karen died in hospital not long after the accident," the mother explained, "and of course Allison knew because she atended the funeral."

House was quite confused at the moment not quite knowing what to do, "does she blame herself for what happened to her sister?" House asked.

"Yes, she did everyday, she keeps sayin if only she wasn't so terrible and she babysat her sister none of this would have happened, she wouldn't have been in the car when it crashed," the mother explained with tears in her eyes.

"Can you please get the family out of the room, and I will try and sort something out with her," House said.

House looked towards the room where Cameron was still brandishing the pole like some type of weapon as everyone, but he watched as the family members lead out of the room just leaving Cuddy and House in there with her. Of course the family wanted to stay outside the room and watch.

"Allison," House said gently, "you are in a hospital we are going to help you," House said.

"No!! You stay away from me! I want to see Karen," Cameron said.

"Allison, you have to listen to me, you can't see Karen. She is dead," House said trying to explain the situation to her, but she wasn't buying it.

"No! You lie!! I saw her just yesterday," she screamed.

House quickly whispered to Cuddy, "she has lost her short term memory and the better part of her long term memory, Karen is her younger sister she died in an accident 7 years ago," Cuddy nodded as she finally understood.

"Just put the pole down and we can talk about this," House said as he gestured for Cuddy to get a sedative trying not to let Cameron notice what she was doing.

"How do I know that you are telling the truth!!" she yelled.

"Think of your daughter Allison, our daughter," House said as he looked on at her shocked face, if you move around much longer you are going to tear your stitches out," House said.

Cameron didn't believe him so she lifted her shirt and had a look at her scars, "I can't have a child," Cameron said, "I am ony 17 years old and you look over 45," Cameron said a bit more calmer.

"You are 23 Allison," House said showing her her medical license, "now put the pole down," House said.

He could start to see blood dripping from her shirt, he was wondering how she wasnt feeling that, he needed to move fast. he moved straight toward her trying to grab a hold of the pole but earning himself a whack across the head not hard enough to knock him out but hard enough to leave a bruise. While Cameron was busy whacking House, Cuddy quickly stabbed the needle into Cameron's hip, knowing that within a couple of seconds she would collapse she Cuddy stood behind her, just as Cameron was going to whack Cuddy she fell down.

During the hour she was passed out they managed to get her up onto the bed, patch her stitches back up, put her on morphine and for safety measures they handcuffed her to the bed.

Once she woke up she was a bit dazy, she still didn't know who anyone was.

"Allison?" House asked her as she began to wake up.

"Who are you, how do you know my name?" she said in a much calmer voice than before.

House decided to take little steps at a time so just decided to introduce himself as her doctor.

"I am Dr. Gregory House, and this is Dr. Lisa Cuddy," House said pointing over to Cuddy, "we are your doctors, do you remember what happened to you?" House asked.

"No I don't, I feel fine," Cameron said.

"You were in a tornado, you took quite a beating first you got trapped in the elevator and got terribly hurt then you got trapped under the rubble of the hospital. You have been in a coma for 7 months, and I have no idea why, but you gave birth to a beautiful baby girl earlier today," House finished trying not to trigger her anger again, but it's to late he already had.

"I don't have a daughter!" Cameron shouted at the top of her voice, "I am only 17 years old," she then looked over at Cuddy, "Hi Karen," she said to Cuddy.

Cuddy was minutes away from calling the psych ward, "Allison, I am not Karen, I am Dr. Lisa Cuddy," Cuddy said.

"No you can't be, you look just like her but older," Cameron said, "you must be her, tell me she's here. Tell me she's here!" Cameron then yelled.

Cameron really looked like she was in so much pain just then.

"Cameron are you ok," House asked.

That was the moment that she realised that she was cuffed to the bed which only made her anger worse, she was struggling to get out of the cuffs but no amount of pressure was working.

"Allison calm down right now, or else you are going to stress yourself into a heart attack or something," House said but then he came up with a good idea so he pulled Cuddy over to one side.

"Cuddy, pretend to be Karen," House said, "tell her it wasn't her fault and you know it wasn't her fault," House said, but Cuddy was uncertain.

"I'm not sure that I can pretend to be a dead person House," Cuddy said.

"Please Cuddy it may help her, she is a mother now and she doesn't even believe it," House pleaded.

"Ok, House. But I am only doing this for you and the baby," Cuddy said.

House was trying to wonder what she meant by that but there was no time Cameron was about to get mental again.

"Allison," Cuddy said quietly, "it's me Karen, it wasn't your fault," Cuddy said.

"Karen?" Cameron said, "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," Cameron said in between sobs.

"It's ok Allison, I am in a better place now, it was not your fault that I died," Cuddy said, "it was my own for being so hard to look after," Cuddy finished, and with that it looked as if Cameron was going to through another mental.

"I am so sorry!" she screamed out once more, "so sorry," she kept repeating over and over again.

House noticed that her heart rate was speeding up frantically by the machine.

"She's gonna go into defib soon," House said, "within the next couple of minutes if we don't do anything about it," House said as he attempted to calm her down.

"It's okay I forgive you," Cuddy said, still pretending to be Karen.

"I am so so so sorry," she kept repeating her heart rate rising by the minute.

Just then her machine started going wild, she wasn't getting any air, and her heart had stressed her into a heart attack.

"Get some nurses in here!" House shouted as he grabbed the paddles.

All the nurses came rushing in trying to restart her heart.

"Charging, 360..." House said then he shocked her, it did nothing. He tried it 6 or 7 different times but it wasn't working.

He was about to try it an 8th time but Cuddy stopped him, "House stop, she's gone. Call time of death," Cuddy said.

"No!" House demanded, "it's not over, it can't be," House started sobbing as he shocked her again.

"House!" Cuddy was now getting a little worries about him, "it's over time of death..." she started but House interrupted.

"No! she can't be," House screamed out loud, "I love her!" House confessed.

"I am so sorry House, time of death is 2:45 pm," Cuddy said as she saw tears start to roll down Houses face. The nurse slowly pulled the blanket over Cameron's head and Cuddy gave the family a look of sorrow which they knew immediately because they had seen it once before when Karen died in hospital. The mother was a mess, she broke down in tears, the whole family did.

**A/N: Oh my gosh this chapter was so hard to write, lol. I was crying towards the end writing it, lol.  
Please review and I will right more soon. Don't worry just because Cameron's gone, this isn't going to turn into a Huddy story like a lot of people are worried that it will. I am hoping to get up to 100 review before I write the next chapter, so I am 15 away lol. Please help out and tell me what you think.**

**This story will only have a few more chapters and then if you guys want one, I will make a sequel.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, I love them, keep them coming. Here is chapter 10. Some of you will be suprised about what's about to happen.**

"House," Cuddy said quietly, "House?" she said a bit louder.

House was shocked to hear Cuddy's voice he wondered where he was when he realised he was still in his daughters room by her side. He quickly snapped up not knowing what to think, but then he realised, oh my god, she's dead. But then he thought to himself or was it a wild dream. He couldn't take it any longer so he asked Cuddy.

"Cuddy is Cameron dead?" House asked, "or was it a dream?"

"She is very much alive House," Cuddy replied, "she is still in her coma, though."

House sighed a sigh of relief as he heard those words from her mouth, he didn't know what he would do if she was really gone.

He was about to lie back and relax when his pager went off, he quickly picked it up. It said: '_come now, it's Cameron, it is a miracle she is awake,'_ with that he got up off his seat to go and see Cameron, he was hoping that it wasn't one of those crazy dreams where she was going crazy again.

Once he told Cuddy what happened they were both on the way to Cameron's room to see for themselves if it was true.

Once they reached her room they saw her eyes were open, she wasn't showing any signs of pain so House went in.

"Allison do you remember who we are?" House asked pointing at himself and Cuddy.

"How could I forget, Gregory House and Lisa Cuddy," Cameron said, "of course I know."

"Have you got any idea how long you have been in a coma for?" House asked her.

"7 days?" Cameron said hopefully.

"7 months, Allison," House said.

"7 months!" she exclaimed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What has happened in these past 7 months?" Cameron asked, before she asked to be helped to the toilet.

Cuddy quickly went to go help her but Cameron found that walking was painless. House thought that he better tell her about the caesarean that she had but she disappeared into the toilets before he could tell her.

Not long after she entered there was a shrill scream from Cameron, so House thought he better go in.

"What the hell!" she yelled, "these scars... they're from a caesarean!" she noticed straight away. She really didn't sound that happy.

"Allison calm down, you have a child," he said as she looked at him questioningly, "our child," he added making her more confused.

"When, where, how?" she asked him so fast all at once.

"Seven months ago before you went into a coma you and I had a one time thing in the hospital elevator and do you really need me to explain how," House said giving her a little smirk.

"Not really, but how if I was in a coma for that long did it survive?" Cameron questioned.

"I don't know it was a miracle I guess, that baby was meant to be," House said making Cameron confused.

"What were you and I doing in an elevator together?" she asked, "I usually take the stairs."

"Foreman and Chase took a day off and you were helping me, then we got stuck between the floors when the power cut, because of the tornado," House said.

"Tornado?" she said raising her brow questioningly. House was starting to get a bit worried because she didn't remember any of it.

"You almost died Allison," House said, "you and I were trapped under the building," House said trying to make it more clear to her.

"No I wasn't," she said, "7 months ago I was on vacation and I had a skiing accident," Cameron said.

House knew which skiing accident she was talking about, it was one she had the year before. _'oh boy,' _he thought because she has lost about a year of her memory, maybe even more House doesn't know.

He decided to leave the toilet and leave Cameron in peace because he really needed to talk to Cuddy.

"She has lost part of her memory," House said briefly to Cuddy as he exited the toilet, "remember that skiing accident she was in a year ago?" House asked as Cuddy nodded, "she seems to think that happened 7 months ago," House said.

"Oh," Cuddy said, "so a whole year so far," Cuddy said feeling as worried as House looked.

Just as they were going to talk some more Cameron emerged from the toilet and hopped back on the bed with a little help from Cuddy.

"Oh my gosh," Cameron started, "my husband can't know about the baby House," Cameron said.

"Husband?" Cuddy questioned before House could.

"Brian," Cameron said, "I love him so much, I don't want to hurt him, he can't find out," Cameron said.

House figured she must've had such a hard blow to the head for her to lose this much of her memory.

"Cameron, how old are you?" House asked.

"You already know," she said, "I'm 23," she said.

"Allison, you are 31," House said, slowly and softly, "Brian is dead, he died of brain cancer, remember," House said, trying desperately to make her remember.

"What!" she sobs, "he still has 6 months left," she said histerically.

"No Allison, that was 8 years ago," House said, "I think you are remembering some of the key things in your life and your brain is refusing to acknowledge the bad things that have happened. Such as your husband's death and the tornado that almost killed you," House tried to explain to her, "you also still don't believe me that you have a daughter. Would you like to see her?" House asked her.

"I don't know," was all Cameron said, "I don't even know if I would be a good mother."

"You will be a very good mother Allison," House said to her, "I will fetch a wheel chair because if you walk around again like you did before you will rip your stitches," House said.

"Well isn't it great that I'm in a hospital," Cameron said as she started to try and get up.

"Cuddy do not let her up well I'm gone please," House pleaded knowing that Cameron won't stay on the bed, because she was determined not to give up.

"Sure," Cuddy said sarcastically as House left.

As soon as House left Cameron went to get up.

"What do you think you are doing?" Cuudy said to Cameron.

"I'm getting up what does it look like," Cameron replied.

"No you will stay in the bed, even if I have to hold you down until House gets back," Cuddy said getting mad at Cameron.

"The only way you will be able to do that would be to hop on top of me, which I know that you won't do so, step aside," Cameron said, kind of teasing Cuddy to see how far she could push until she would snap.

"No Cameron it's not that I won't do it, it's that I don't want to do it, I don't want to have to do it, so lie back down on the bed until House gets here!" she said raising her voice.

"Make me!" Cameron yelled in such a voice as Cuddy could have sworn that Cameron was coming on to her.

Cuddy decided she had no choice she had to hold Cameron down because otherwise she was going to rip her stitches out. So she pushes Cameron back and climbs on top off the bed, she does not rest any of her weight on Cameron as she knows that she is fragile the only thing she does is holds her arms down to the bed.

Cuddy was very uncomfortable with this position but Cameron seemed to be rather wnjoying it.

"This is kind of hot, isn't it?" Cameron asked referring to Cuddy being on top of her.

Realizing that it was turning Cameron on, Cuddy almost wanted to throw up. There was seriously something wrong with Cameron's brain.

"Do you even know who I am?" Cuddy asked.

"Sure I do, Lisa Cuddy, dean of medicine and hospital administrator," Cameron said.

Before any thing else could be said House walked in. The position they were in looked kind of suspicioud to House but he couldn't help but make a joke about it.

"You can't have me so you're trying to get with my girlfriend," House joked to Cuddy.

"Haha funny," she replied sarcastically, "your girlfriend was trying to get up to walk, she dared me to do that or else she would have got up to walk," Cuddy said then got a bit closer to House so Cameron couldn't hear her, "House I think there is something seriously wrong with her she was coming on to me."

"She's fine just a little brain damage, don't let it scare you," House said sarcastically before wheeling the wheelchair towards Cameron.

"Come on love, we're going to see our daughter, Allison Cameron House," House said to her.

"That is not my name House it's just Allison Cameron," Cameron replied looking at him a bit confused.

"No Allison Cameron House is our daughters name, I was afraid you were going to die, so I named her after you," House clarified.

"Oh, that was sweet," Cameron said as House helped her down and onto the wheel chair.

"You may freak a little when you see how tiny she is but you will get use to it after a while. You can touch her but you can't pick her up, she is fragile they're not one hundred percent sure whether she is going to make it or not but the odds are on her side," House said as they left the ICU.

It didn't take long for them to get to the maternity ward and into where the baby was.

House instantly spotted baby Allison, "there she is," House said pointing to one of the incubators in the middle of the room.

House wheeled Cameron over to see her daughter, Cameron wasn't too certain on it though she wasn't sure that she was ready to be a mother.

Once she set her eyes on her daughter she gasped in horror.

"She is so tiny," Cameron squealed.

"Yeah she's cute isn't she?" House asked, "just like her mommy."

Cameron didn't know what to do, because she didn't squeal because she was excited she squealed because she was worried and upset all at the same time. She couldn't help it, she broke down into tears.

"Are you alright Cameron?" House asked her.

"No," was her simple answer.

"You can touch her if you want," House said to her.

"No," she said once again, "this is not what I want," she said looking around the room when she spotted a nurse. "Nurse can you take me back to my room?" she asked.

"Sure," the nurse answered.

"I don't understand, what's wrong. It's your child Allison, you can't deny her of a mother," House said.

"You don't understand!" she shouted, "I was in a coma for 7 months with this thing growing inside of me, I did want children eventually but not like this," Cameron said as the nurse wheeled her away.

House just couldn't understand how Cameron could hold so much hate for such a little baby. He began to wonder whether there were things she hadn't told him yet.

**A/N: Please review! let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews people, I am so happy, because you people just got me over 100 reviews for this story. Just for that here's the next chapter. **

House needed an urgent chat with Cuddy, before he went back to be with Cameron so he paged her to meet him in the baby's room.

She was there before long, because she knew that this would happen eventually.

"What is it?" Cuddy asked him.

"It's Cameron, she said some terrible things, it's like I don't even know who she is anymore," House said turning to Cuddy.

"The real question is though House, did you ever know her properly?" Cuddy asked pulling two blue folders out from behind her.

"What's that?" House asked curiously.

"Well if you had read Allison's medical records properly you would know that she had a baby girl with her first husband," Cuddy said reading the file then handing it over to House.

"Then what is the other file?" House asked, "is it her husbands file?"

"No," Cuddy said slowly not knowing how to tell House this, "it's her daughters file, she was 2 months premature just like Allison Cameron House," Cuddy said, she was about to continue but was interrupted by House.

"What happened to her?" House asked sadly as he kind of already had a feeling of what had happened.

"She didn't make it, she lived 3 days then her lungs closed in. By the time the doctors could do anything she was gone," Cuddy said as a couple of tears rolled down her face.

"Poor Cameron," was all House could come up with, "I need to see her," House said leaving the room, taking the two medical records with him.

Cuddy followed him to Cameron's room but once they reached the room, Cuddy decided to wait outside because this was private between the two of them.

"I understand your concern Allison and I also understand why you didn't tell me," House said to her hoping that she would remember what he was talking about, "I will not let what happened to your child happen to our child, I will not let her die," House said trying to assure Cameron.

"How did you know to look?" Cameron asked on the verge of tears.

"Cuddy, looked she must've sensed your pain," House answered.

Cameron waved at Cuddy motioning her to come in.

"Thanks you Cuddy," Cameron said, "I didn't think I was ever going to be able to tell House, it is too painful."

"No problem Dr. Cameron. When House says he won't let your child die he means it, so you don't need to worry about that," Cuddy said, making Cameron feel a bit better.

"I'm sorry I never told you House," Cameron sobbed, "I would have one day when the time was right," she sobbed even more trying to explain to House.

"It's ok Allison, I understand why you didn't it's a painful topic for you," House started, "I didn't expect you to tell me something like that, we aren't even in a real relationship, yet," House said moving towards the bed to give Cameron a hug.

Cameron hugged him back, she was so upset yet so happy, but there were certain things that she still did not quite remember from her life but they will come back to her eventually.

"Yeah, everything hides things if they think it will protect them from getting hurt," Cuddy said, "and everyone has regrets."

"How so Dr. Cuddy, I know what House has hidden but what about you, what have you hidden to protect yourself?" Cameron said thinking that there was nothing, "you don't know what it feels like to lose a husband and a child.

"No you are right, but there is something that I have only told House and now I will share it with you," Cuddy said.

"Oh?" Cameron questioned.

"A few years back before you started working here, I dated the most amazing man, we were going to get married and have children together," Cuddy started, "but one day fate decided that I couldn't find happiness," Cuddy continued well tears welled up in her eyes again.

"What happened? Bad break up?" Cameron asked, trying to sound sorry.

"No, not a bad breakup," Cuddy said, "he died," Cuddy sobbed.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't know. I'm so sorry. Mind if I ask how?" Cameron asked.

"While Henry and I were in a car accident, now here comes the regret part," Cuddy sobbed, "I was driving, and I got out of the accident without a scratch but Henry died in the hospital the same say. I never forgave myself after that," Cuddy said as she started to cry.

Cameron all of a sudden pushed House away from her and told Cuddy to come. She put her arms around Cuddy and gave her a hug.

"I know how you feel," Cameron started, "I lost my husband and a child."

"No, I shouldn't be like this around you, you have been through worse than I have," Cuddy said to her.

"It is fine Cuddy, really," Cameron said as she hugged Cuddy tighter.

"It's gonna be alright Cameron," Cuddy said hugging her back, "House and I won't let anything happen to the baby," Cuddy reassured her once more.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys, but here it is, I will try and get another one up soon maybe. But first before I do that I have to update some other stories. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them so much. I am trying to get as many chapters out before I go back to school lol because this year is my second to last year in highschool, so it needs to be a good one. But even if I don't write for a couple of months it doesn't mean I don't love you guys anymore, lol. I will be writing every holidays. I still have a month of holidays so I will make the most of that. Anyway enough of my babbling, on with the next chapter. I am gonna skip this chapter forward a week.**

It has been a week since Cameron woke up, a week since Cameron gave birth to baby Allison Cameron House, which eventually after a couple of days they changed the name because it got a bit weird, the baby's name is now Rosalina Cameron House.

The baby was doing fine, still in the incubator but according to doctors she wasn't going to be ready to go home for at least another week. Cameron was also fine, but she was still under monitor at the hospital because they still had the fact that she was in an unexplained coma for 7 months and she also experienced a bit of pain in the head area at times. House feared that there was something wrong with her on the inside, because during the nasty power cut incident she had damaged many major arteries so House was worried that a pre-existing illness was coming back to get her. Although when he looked through her medical records he found nothing that she had ever had. So he pulled her parents, her grandparents and her great grandparents files.

He was worried because a coma was a symptom of so many things such as a brain tumor, which could mean cancer, Brain injury, Brain damage, head injury, so many things that he couldn't really test her for while she was in a coma. But now that she was awake he decided to get her taken to get a MRI done. He was hoping that he wouldn't find anything though.

He looked through her great grandparents medical files and saw that her great grandmother died of Brain cancer, so he had to get Cameron tested as soon as possible. Because it was possible that it was a genetic disease and it just skipped a generation but then he pulled other family records and saw that her uncle also died of brain cancer. He didn't blame Cameron for not mentioning it, because she may not even remember, so he decided that it is time to call the mother in again.

The mother met House in his office, she could tell that he was serious, so she sat in the chair opposite his desk.

"You failed to mention that your brother and your grandmother died of terminal brain cancer, and you are fighting brain cancer" House said to her.

"I didn't think it was worth mentioning," the mother replied.

"Of course it is worth mentioning!" House practically yelled, "We are trying to see what this unexplained coma is a symptom of. It could be a symptom of brain damage, just a head injury or a brain tumor. And since Brain cancer apparently runs in the family it is most likely that she may have it to!" House raised his voice a bit more, trying to express the anger in his voice, because chances are that his beautiful daughter might grow up without a mother any way.

"Well, I am sorry, I wasn't thinking of that at the time," she tried to explain.

"Your daughter is having an MRI right at this moment with an oncologist friend of mine. I am going to go check on her, see how the procedure is going, I think it is in your best interest if you stay in my office. I will come back and let you know the outcome of the test," House said, limping out of the room before the mother could even object.

"How is the test going?" House asked just barging into the MRI room.

"We are just getting started Dr. House, if you would like to come in," Wilson said.

"Yeah, well there is something we need to talk about, and I think Cameron should be included in the conversation," House told Cuddy and Wilson as Cuddy had just arrived to be a part of the test.

"Ok," Cuddy and Wilson said in unison stepping out of the little MRI office and into the actual MRI room.

House withdrew Cameron from the MRI and told her to stay put but listen.

"What is this all about House!" Cuddy demanded, "we do have other patients that need MRIs aswell," Cuddy said.

"Apparently, we didn't have the full family history. We didn't know what we were looking for before because the mother decided not to tell us that her grandmother and her brother died of brain cancer and that she is currently fighting brain cancer," House said directing it mainly towards Cameron, to see if any of this was clear to her.

"What?!?!" Cameron said sounding outraged, "my mother is dying and she never thought to bring it up?"

"Ok, so looks like Cameron can't be blamed for not telling us because apparently she didn't know," House said stating the obvious, "get on with the test now," House said pushing Cameron back into the MRI, then going back into the office part, followed by Wilson and Cuddy.

As they were doing the test House didn't want to look in fear that they would find tumors in her brain or else where in her body. If she does have it and they caught it early they will be able to treat for it. In her great grandmother's case and her uncle's case, they were diagnosed too late. Also in Cameron's mother's case she had refused treatment for it, because it was only going to buy her a couple of years. If Cameron's was in the early enough stages they could cure it, that is if she had it at all.

The test was finally done and House had a quick look at it. He let out a sigh of....

**A/N: Cliffhanger time, lol! You guys decide, a sigh of relief because she's clean of any cancer cells or a sigh of anger because she is infected with cancer and they don't know whether it will be treatable yet.**

**You guys decide all you have to do is review.**

**BTW sorry it's short and sorry for the cliffhanger, but cliffhangers are my specialty, lol!**


End file.
